


Lower

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [38]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Massage, Slurs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i'm including the hand job tag for the sake of completeness (it is a very small part of the fic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Backaches are a nuisance. But, massages that lead to sex are not.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston
Series: Ashley's OT6 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Lower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from evilwriter37 from [this smut prompts list,](https://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/190009942686/smut-prompts) for the prompt: "Massage That Gets Steamy" with Ruffcup. I've been feeling Ruffcup in this Chili's for a while. (Heh, The Office.)
> 
> Takes place during Race to the Edge.

Having watched Ruffnut move her shoulders and back in a way that suggested discomfort, and realizing that backaches were a nuisance (not the word Ruffnut chose), Hiccup offered Ruffnut a massage.

She glanced at his hands, hands that touched a Night Fury and changed so many lives (both human and dragon), and nodded.

She liked his hands.

Thus, the two of them were in his hut on the Edge. She had already removed her top and was laying on his bed facedown, her face turned to the side as it rested on a pillow.

“So, where do you want the massage?” Hiccup asked. “Shoulders? Lower back? Mid-back?”

“Shoulders and lower back, especially my lower back. Astrid keeps talking about my posture.”

“Hmm,” Hiccup said. “I get lower back pain too. Not because of my posture. My leg.”

“Back pain is a bitch, Hiccup,” Ruffnut said.

“Not the word I would have used,” Hiccup said. “You want me to start at your shoulders and work my ways down?”

“Yeah, that works,” Ruff said. “Put those lovely hands on me.”

Did she say that in a husky voice? Her voice leaned in that direction in general but it certainly sounded… well.

He rubbed both hands on her shoulder, gently but firmly, to tease out any tension in her shoulders.

Ruffnut let out a gentle noise of appreciation.

He allowed his hands to rub her shoulder blades, the tips of his fingers rubbing around them in circles until he moved upwards again to her shoulders.

“You should go lower,” Ruffnut whispered.

 _Fuck_.

She said that in the same cadence when encouraging him to perform oral sex on her.

That elicited _some_ reaction in his body, he felt.

He allowed his hands to slide down her lovely back, until he reached the small of her back, and then begun to rub her lower back in earnest.

She let out a moan.

Oh, that sound _definitely_ made his cock wake up. Yup, yup, yup.

He continued to rub her lower back, trying to ignore his cock saying “Hello, yes, I am interested in Ruffnut’s pretty sounds.”

After a while, she let out a pleased sigh and said, “This is the height of luxury.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Hiccup said, letting his hands leave her body.

He leaned down to kiss her on her head.

“Do you want me to give you a massage?” Ruff asked.

He definitely heard the husky voice there.

“You need some pampering too,” Ruffnut added.

He hesitated briefly, due to the erection, but then realized: Ruffnut, being super chill in general, while likely to comment on his erection, was unlikely to get upset about it.

“Okay,” he agreed.

“Great!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

She moved off his bed rather quickly, and gestured at him.

“Shirtless?” Hiccup asked.

“Hey, if you wanna be fully nude, go for it, Haddock,” Ruffnut said. “I don’t mind being fully nude either.”

And that’s how he ended up lying naked on his front, his erection underneath him while an also naked Ruffnut moved her hands across his shoulders in a firm manner.

Any tension he felt just melted away like butter near a dragon.

She moved her hands lower, her hands spread out, her thumbs obviously pressing on his back.

He couldn’t help but let out a moan when she rubbed his lower back. It felt nice, made any pain dissipate.

“Hey?” Ruffnut said. She was leaning down on him, her breasts touching him. Her voice was doing that husky thing again. “You want your butt touched?”

Hiccup let out a whine, pressed his lips in her direction, and their lips met. She ended up lying next to him.

They kissed for what felt like a long time, and then he felt her tongue touching his lips, and with his intentioned moan, he allowed her tongue in his mouth.

He wanted to kiss her for longer, but he also wanted to turn on his side and let his cock stand as straight as it wanted, so he broke the kiss, and turned on his side.

Ruffnut also turned to face him.

And then they were kissing again.

The next time they came up for air, despite the fact that he had been having sex for a while, he found himself stuttering out an “Uh, uh, wanna-wanna have sex?”

Ruffnut planned on adding that to her Hiccup impressions. But she didn’t tell him that. Let him be surprised. Her next response was to exclaim: “Yeah!”

“Great,” Hiccup whispered, his voice low. He leaned forward to kiss her again, placing one of his hands on her hip.

He had planned to slowly move his hand towards her clit from there when he felt Ruffnut’s lovely hands grasp his cock at the head and stroke him.

“Oh,” Hiccup moaned. He thrust into her hand. “Please tell me you’re wet?” he asked.

Ruff’s hand left his cock and Hiccup suppressed the urge to whine.

She used the same hand to grab his hand from where it lay on her hip and within moments his hand was touching _her_.

“What do you think?” she asked. It was very sarcastic.

With his fingers in the midst of her folds, “Yup” was what came out of his mouth.

She pressed her hips closer to his hand and he took that as a hint to move his fingers, two easily finding her warm and wet and inviting hole, another touching her clit.

She let out a pleased sigh, as he moved those fingers in a pleasing manner, eliciting small bits of pleasure.

After a few moments of fingering, Ruffnut said: “Hiccup, I love your fingers… but I want your dick.”

“Okay,” he breathed.

Ruffnut moved her leg so that it was on top of his leg, allowing him better access. He moved his hand to her hip, complying with her request. Then she took hold of his cock again, grinning at Hiccup’s pleased groan. A moment later and…

“Better,” Ruffnut whispered.

“Better,” Hiccup repeated, sounding pleased.

He couldn’t help but sigh, being buried inside her. Utilizing his arm under him, he pulled her closer to him, feeling his cock go deeper.

“Fast or slow?” Hiccup asked, softly, not assuming anything.

“Starting slow is fine, Haddock,” Ruffnut whispered.

“Okay,” he whispered. He pressed his lips to her own lips and kept his face within inches of hers, and then slowly started his thrusts.

“Flick the clit,” Ruff whispered.

He squeezed her hip with his hand before moving his hand back to her clit and started to rub it as he continued his slow, steady thrusts.

She let out a soft moan in response to the clit rubbing, her hips meeting his, and he couldn’t help but chuckle, his breath hitting her face.

He leaned forward to meet her lips, kissing her softly, matching the gentle movements they were currently doing.

She kissed him back, softly, and oh, there was that tongue again.

Hiccup moaned into her mouth, continuing to move his hips against her.

This was a nice position. They could be as lazy as they wanted to be, and also avoid any back pain. Plus, he could hold her close to him and gaze into her eyes as they made love.

But he also wanted to clarify if she wanted to stick to this position or switch it up.

He gasped out, his lips smacking against hers as he pulled away. “Did you, did you, want to change positions?” he asked, breathily.

Ruffnut whined, bit her lip.

His cock loved that.

“I don’t want to stop just for a position change,” Ruff replied. She pressed her hips into him harder, a soft moan escaping her. “Maybe for round two.”

“Okay,” Hiccup replied.

So, Hiccup kept up his slow and steady pace, continuing to rub her clit while he did so. Plus, the position facilitated plenty of kissing, and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Eventually, she arched into him, grabbing onto his arm tightly, and let out a soft “fuck” as she moaned against his face, and he knew from this that she had come, but confirmed from the way that her wonderful body squeezed his cock tightly, and with a moan of his own, he followed her down that blissful path.

“Mmm,” Ruffnut said, her orgasm having run its course. She then kissed him softly, knowing Hiccup’s preference for kissing soon after orgasm.

He returned the kiss lazily, gazing quietly at her.

She moved her leg from above his own, his soft cock slipping out from her, and turned her body so she now lay on her back. Hiccup wasted very little time in snuggling close to her, one of his hands entwining with one of hers, both of them content to cuddle for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> The "height of luxury" line is absolutely from John Mulaney’s New In Town comedy special.


End file.
